Donnezmoi une corde à sauter
by SaxMac
Summary: Un petit très petit OS, vers la fin du sixième tome.


**Donnez-moi une corde à sauter**

Le ciel était d'un banal affligeant, ce soir là. Ni beau, ni moche, ni sombre, ni clair, ni rien du tout. On voyait un peu d'étoiles par ci par là, quelques nuages, et la lune émettait une lumière qui n'était ni douce, ni perçante, ni pâle, ni lumineuse. Et cela n'importait Ginny en aucun cas. Elle avait d'autres choses en tête que la beauté du ciel, cette nuit-là. Elle s'était installée tant bien que mal sur le bord d'une des fenêtres de la tour des Gryffondor, les jambes pendues en-dehors, seule. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais presque. Elle était perdue. Dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait depuis ses onze ans, qu'elle avait parcouru de fond en comble, elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que le monde allait devenir ? Qu'est-ce que _elle_ allait devenir, à présent ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. D'abord le retour de Voldemort, il y a deux ans, maintenant, la mort de Dumbledore, aussi impensable soit-elle et puis Harry qui en rajoutait... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'ils rompent. « Il y a des choses que je dois faire seul, maintenant. Voldemort se sert des proches de ses ennemis. Il t'a déjà utilisée comme appât dans le passé, parce que tu es la soeur de mon meilleur ami. Songe aux dangers encore plus grand que tu devrais affronter si nous continuons. Il l'apprendra, il te trouvera. Il essaiera de m'atteindre à travers toi. » Voldemort, Voldemort, toujours Voldemort. Tout ce rapportait à lui, en fin de compte. Peut-être qu'elle courrait un danger en restant avec lui, mais cela n'en vallait-il pas la peine ? Et puis, même si ce taré s'était mit dans la tête de l'éliminer, elle savait se défendre un minimum, n'était jamais seule et ce ne serait pas Voldemort qui se déplacerait juste pour elle, de toute façon... Harry avait toujours eu tendance à exagérer les choses...

Elle commença à pleurer. Après toutes les crasses qui lui arrivaient, elle avait vraiment besoin d'Harry, de ses bras et de ses baisers. Pas de ce grand vide qu'il avait laissé en l'abandonnant, ce grand vide glacial qui l'entourait depuis.

C'était donc si compliqué d'être heureux, dans ce monde de fou ? Rien qu'une minute, qu'une heure, qu'une journée. Être heureux. Que, l'espace de quelques instants, tout le monde oublie les atrocités auxquelles ils doivent faire face, et qu'ils plongent dans l'insouciance et le bonheur. Quelques minutes, seulement ! Ne pourrait-on être vraiment heureux qu'à la fin de cette guerre ? Et si ils perdaient ? Et même si ils gagnaient, la lourde perte de leurs proches, car il y en aurait obligatoirement, les empêcherait d'être totalement heureux. Et si Harry mourrait ? Ou ses parents ? Ou ses frères ? Ou ses amis ? Elle ne le supporterait pas, elle le savait. L'absence d'Harry à ses côtés l'empêchait de faire bloc comme à son habitude, et ses défenses qui l'empêchaient de s'effondrer au moindre choc émotionnel s'étaient comme évaporées, en même tant que celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle voulait être heureuse. Juste heureuse, avant de mourir, avant de voir les êtres qui comptaient pour elle mourir eux aussi. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué !

Elle se souvenait que, avant, lorsqu'elle était petite, il lui suffisait d'un rien pour rire de bon coeur, d'une seule petite attention à son égard pour avoir un énorme sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Aujourd'hui, elle pleure de joie parce qu'on a évité le pire. Avant, elle pleurait de joie parce qu'un de ses frères la chatouillait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, non. C'était relativement simple, le bonheur, à cette époque. Un ballon qu'elle laissait s'envoler avec un peu de son amour la faisait rêver pendant des heures. Quelqu'un allait-il le trouver ? Quelqu'un arriverait-il à déchiffer le message qu'elle avait gribouillé de sa main malhabile ? Combien de personnes verraient cette tache de couleur ronde dans le ciel bleu, aujourd'hui ? Cela ferait-il sourire quelqu'un ? Sûrement. Elle passait alors sa journée à imaginer une nouvelle amitié, avec un petit garçon de son âge, ou une petite fille qui aurait découvert le ballon, ce jour-là, posé dans son jardin. S'en suivrait une belle histoire entre deux petites qui se seraient rencontrées grace à un ballon.

Ginny se souvenait encore du jour ou son frère lui avait ramené un jouet moldu, une corde à sauter. Elle s'était entraînée toute la journée dans le jardin du Terrier, riant aux éclats, légère comme une plume. Elle se rapelait sa propre fierté quand, un jour, elle réussit à sauter à cloche pied, puis, les pieds croisés. Elle courrait alors dans la maison en annonçant fièrement à ceux qui étaient là son nouvel exploit, et les entraînait, le sourire aux lèvres, dehors, où elle leur montrait ce qu'elle savait faire.

Elle se souvint aussi que, lorsqu'elle était triste, elle cherchait dans son placard sa corde fétiche, et courrait dehors où elle sautait, un sentiment de soulagement apparaissant rapidemment. Elle sautait alors une heure, voire deux, avant de s'écrouler, de nouveau heureuse.

C'était si simple, alors, de toucher le bonheur. Alors que maintenant, dès qu'on tendait la main, dès qu'on levait les yeux, on ne voyait que le désastre ingligé par cette ordure de Voldemort.

Elle ne demandait pas beaucoup, juste une petite parcelle de bonheur, un petit moment heureux, une corde à sauter...

_Ben voilà, vous avez fini mon OS, merci d'avoir lu. J'aimerais votre avis sincère dessus, si possible... (:_

_Bisous,_

_Lucie._


End file.
